Life of the Unknown
by Suikazura
Summary: hi.


This is chapter one so please go easy on me just a little.

Chapter One: Going Through Life

The Beginning of Change

The door to the head master's office opened. A boy held a young girl in his arms walked into the office. The little girl in his arms was had her head against his chest. She was still in a world of darkness. The headmaster saw the girl.

" Kaname, why happened. Your covered in blood. Who is this little girl." The headmaster asked.

" There was a vampire that had gone berserk. He tried to attack her. I saved her killing the vampire." He said.

" Here, lay her on the couch."

Kaname layed the little girl on the couch. She started to move. She let out a moan and opened her eyes. She saw the two people and wasn't afraid, but she begin to cry.

"Don't cry little one. Your safe here. There's no one to harm you."Said the headmaster.

Kaname sat next to the girl. He started rubbing her back in circles making her calm down. The little girl soon climbed into his lap putting her arms around holding on to him. Something about him comforted her.

"Who are you, dear." The headmaster asked the girl.

"Yuki."She said.

"Well,Yuki, I'm Headmaster Cross and this is Kaname Kuran. Your at Cross academy."

"Do you remember anything that happened . Maybe even before what you saw." Kaname asked.

" There was a scary monster. That's all I can think of." Yuki replied.

"You don't remember aanything else."

"No"

"Yuki , you just wait here', the headmaster told her.

The headmaster and Kaname stepped outside of his office and left yuki sitting on the couch. At first Yuki didn't want Kaname to let go of her loosing the nice warm feeling she had when he held her.

" The girl had nowhere's to go. She must not remember so much from the trauma. She'll have to stay with me. We can't let anyone else take after what happened to her."The headmaster said.

" What are you going to do with her?" Kaname asked.

" I'll take her in. I'll make her my daughter." He replied.

They returned into the office.

The headmaster sat next to Yuki. Yuki wanted Kaname next her again.

"Well, my dear, you be tired. " Yuki nodded. The headmaster could see she felt most comfortable with Kaname. "Kaname, Will take Yuki to one of the rooms. Good night."

Yuki held her arms out for Kaname to pick her up. Kaname picked Yuki up and held her close.

"Where we going Name."Yuki asked. Kaname was surprised by the girls name she called him.

"I'm taking you to your room. A mortal child like you needs sleep, but first a bath."

Kaname opened a door to a large purple room. Another door led to a bathroom. Kaname started the bath water making sure it was not to hot or cold. He helped yuki undress and bathed her. When Yuki was done she stood wrapped in her towl while Kanmae went to his room to get pajama's for him and her. He put one of her knight shirts to where until the headmaster bought her clothes her size.

He thin let Yuki wait outside and sit in a chair while her cleaned the tube and changed himself. He put the dirty clothes and towels into a basket. Kaname carried yuki to her bed and tucked her in. He turned around to leave but she pulled his sleeve letting him know she wanted him to sat. Yuki scooted over and made room for Kaname. Kaname layed next Yuki. Yuki crawled over to be closer to Kaname. She layed her head against his chest.The little girl did something him. He wrapped her in his arms and they both fell asleep. They did not let go of each other.

Yuki Age Seven

Yuki sat down for breakfast with the headmaster.

"Now, Yuki, Eat your breakfast." The headmaster told her.

"Father, when will Kaname be back?"

"He'll be back as soon as you eat your breakfast."

"Oh!. I hate oatmeal."Yuki wined.

" Yuki, you hurt your poor father's feelings. After I slaved over a stove cooking breakfast for you.All you do is complain. You don't appreciate me your papa."

"You made instant oatmeal in the microwave."She mumbled.

The doors to the headmaster's courters opened with Kaname walking through them. Yuki got up from her chair and ran up to Kaname with her arm's open to give him a hug.

"Kaname you're here. I have earans to run , so I'll need you to watch Yuki for me.Now be good the two of you." The headmaster said walking out the door.

"Come on , Let's go outside". Yuki pulled Kaname by the arm to follow her.

"I'm right behind you."

Yuki and Kaname layed outside in the shaddy grass next to each other. Kaname did not like to be out in the sun much,but he would if her was with Yuki. There was silence between them for a while.

"Kaname, where do you go when you are not at cross academy." She asked.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"How about we get some ice cream? I know you'll want your favorite, Banana Crème Pie." He asked.

"Ya. Can I have a piggy back ride."

"Alright, climb on."He told her.

They went to get some ice cream. The headmaster watched the two of them from the window in his office. He knew the were so close, but as time would come that closeness and bond they had would begin to fade as Yuki would become older and learn how things must be. They headmaster was worried though because he saw they shared a deep feeling for each other.

Yuki Age Eleven

Kaname had been gone for a year. Yuki would wait for when he would return. Many times she would ring a rose bell her gave her that she would that only he could hear to let her know that she needed him. It was her only connection to him while he was gone. He gave it to her when she was young so if she ever needed him she should ring it. She never told him that it stopped ringing a long time ago. She would ring it but she could no longer hear the sound as well.

It was dark out. Yuki had finished cleaning and putting a boy that had just come to the academy a while ago. He would say a word to her. The head master had told her his name was zero and his clan was killed by a bad vampire. The whole entire time she was with him she could only see a feeling of a terrible loath for vampires developing.

Yuki layed on her be thinking if vampires chose to be good or evil. Kaname was a good vampire. She remembered the horrible vampire that tried to attack her years ago. Headmaster Cross had sat down with Yuki a while back explaining that there was a lin that humans and vampires could not cross. He made sure very well that Yuki under stood.

The next day Yuki took Zero breakfast. The glare he had told her that he wanted to be alone. She left him. She went down stairs to wait for her the headmaster's meeting to be over. She heard someone enter the room. She turned to see. Kaname.

"Yuki, I see you have been waiting for me."

"Kaname , I'm waiting for the headmaster to finish his meeting he's in.

Kaname was about to her hug her when she bowed to him instead as a greeting.

Kaname was suprised at what she did. Kaname soon felt the feeling of loneliness when he was with Yuki for the first time. Their relationship was now starting to change.

As the head master entered Yuki spoke.

"I should go check on Zero and see if he had finished breakfast. I hope he just ate even if it were one bite."She walked off.

"Kaname, it's good you're here."

"Who' s zero?"

"He was vrought here last night. His clan was killed by a Vampire."The headmaster told him.

"I see."

Kaname did not like it at all. His Yuki was caring for some one else now other then him.

The change between Yuki and Kaname had begun.

Is it really sad in the first chapter when Yuki and Kanames bond is fading. Now for chapter two.

Chapter Two: Jealousy and the Taste for Blood

Yuki woke up in the early morning with the sun shinning through her window.. When Yuki looked over to the other bed in the room he saw her mate Yori wasn't there. Yuki then looked over at the clock. It was ten o'clock. Yori didn't bother to wake Yuki up. Zero didn't even bother to. She thought he was already in their second class. She rushed putting her uniform. She ran to her second class. She opened the door to class and it was locked. She had to weight for the class to be over outside.

When the bell ring all the students rushed out into the hall. Yuki was tired from last night's duty she fell asleep in the hall. Her school bag did not make a very nice pillow. Zero saw Yuki lying on the ground. He bent down and shook yuki by the shoulders.

"Yuki, Wake up,"Zero said."We have four more classes to attend. We got to get going."

"Please, Just a few more minutes Yori."Yuki said sleeping.

"No!" zero yelled into her ear.

Yuki jumped up but would not walk. He dragged Yuki with them to their next class by the arms. All their classes were over at four. Yuki and Zero had three hours to get some sleep before they went on night duty and had to escort the classes.

At seven they escorted the day class the their dorm while the night class made their way to the school area. Yuki was in charge of the night class to make sure they did not cause trouble while Zero had to keep the raging hormonal girl in the day class under control from the night glass guys.

Yuki saw Kaname every night. He was always the last one in to cross the gates to the school. Kaname would always pass yuki giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Move it everyone. Hurry the sun has almost gone down. Move faster."Zero told everyone.

"Can't we just see the night class", a girl called out from the line."

"No!" Zero yelled out to the line.

Yuki suddenly tripped and scrapped her knee. He knee started to bleed. All the vampires near smelt her blood.

"Keep your noses free of the blood and get to class. Especially you, Aido."Kaname said to the knight class.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."Aido said.

"Yuki, you must becarful."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it wasn't your falt."

Kaname was about to help Yuki up when Zero appeared.

"What do you think you are doing."Zero said."Put here down."

"Kiryu, I'm was just about to take Yuki to the headmaster before you appeared."Kaname said.

Kaname didn't like it. Zero stopped him from being close to Yuki. Ever since Zero arrived he had been keeping Yuki away from him.

"Get to class. Or I mught just have to use my rose gun on you."Zero said.

"That gun may be a big threat to all the other vampires, but it is no threat to me."Kaname said."Take care Yuki.

Kaname left. Zero carried Yuki back to the head master's residence to clean her knee.

In the bathroom Yuki's knee was covered in blood. Zero sat Yuki on the edge of the bathtub. Zero could smell the blood. Her blood was delicious. The blood weren't enough for him. He put the bandages down and went over to Yuki and bent down before her. He started to lick the blood up from around her knew. Yuki could feel his warm wet tongue against her flesh. Zero needed more. He extened his fangs to bit into her knee. Yuki saw Zero's fangs and immediately got up and ran out of the room. Zero chased after her. He needed her blood.

Zero had her cornered. He kept getting closer.She didn't know what to do until she remembered the bracelet around her wrist. She knew she should put the same mark on the bracelet against the same marking as the tattoo on Zero's neck. As Zero got closer she extended her arm more. He then had her in his arms. At the exact moment when his fangs were about to pierce her skin she press the mark of the bracelet against the same mark on his neck.

There was and big flash. Zero was thrown to the ground passed out. Yuki rushed over to Zero. She tried to get him to move but her wounldn't. He was alive though. Yuki went to get the headmaster. The headmaster had some men carry Zero to the guest quarters. The headmaster sent Yuki to her other room in his apartments and not back to the day dorm.

Zero laid on a bed in the guest quarters. The headmaster entered the room.

"Today, you went to far." The headmaster said. "This time I Can't let you free."

"I understand,"Zero replied.

Kanmae was enraged. Zero had once again tries to attack is dear yuki for her blood. The more Zero got closer to Yuki the more it made him jealous. That was the last time. He was going to make sure Zero never saw Yuki again.

It's been awhile since I have updated. Here you go. Chapter three of a life unknown. I hope I'm doing good with this story so I can't wait for reviews.

Chapter 3: Goodbye Zero

Zero laid tied to a bed. He could not move his hand or legs. The ropes that entangled him were tight. The room to the dark room opened letting a little light peak though for a moment. Zero turned his head to see who had entered. The headmaster was in the room. He let there be a certain distant from him to zero.

"Do you remember what happened , Zero?"The head master asked.

Zero only turned his head away from the headmaster.

"You hurt Yuki. I know you care for her. Don't yo rember hhurting her? She had to use her bracelet."

Zero turned to look at the headmaster. He had heard the words from th eheadmaster's lips,"You hurt Yuki". The words were swarming in his mind.

"I hurt her", Zero asked. "How is she."

"She will be fine."

Zero kept turning away from the headmaster. He wished he ha dbeen killed.

"Zero, you did go to far this time. I never hoped that I had to come to this desion, but…"

"What then" Zero interrupted."Just say it."

"Zero, you will be leaving cross academy. You will be sent far from here where you can hurt know one. It's for the best. I can't help you anymore."

"Come on in men." Headmaster yelled.

Men came in andstarted and tieing Zero. They the injcted a solution into his arm.

"This is it. Goodbye Headmaster cross."

"Goodbye, Zero.I'm sorry."

Zero soon fell into a deep sleep. The men dragged him away to where he would spend the rest of his life until level E consumed the rest him. He could not turn back. His fate was gone. He wished to of had the chance to say goodbye to yuki.

Kaname appeared in to the room.

"Was it really necessary to have that done."the head master said.

"Zero will soon die. He might has well be in a place where he can't harm anyone."Kaname replied.

"He is finally gone How is yuki."

"She's sleeping. "

"I think you should be the one to tell her the news, Kaname."

"You know things are going to change around. Now that Zero is gone Many things will be different."

"Yes. I know. I hope Yuki will be alright. Thank you , Kaname."

They both left the room in silence.

Yuki woke up in the morning. She felt dizzy. Memories were flying threw her head from last knight. She through and a pink shirt, a purple skirt with a light jacket. She ran to the place where she saw her self ing the memories of last night. She looked around. There was no trace of blood stains on the cool ground. She heared footsteps behind her. She turned to see a comforting smile.

"Yuki, what is wrong."

"Where's Zero" she asked.

"Zero is gone."Kaname said.

She ran up to kaname and wrapped her arms around him and began to cry.

"He's gone but why."

"You know also. He went to far ."

"I could of still helped him. Try to stop him."

"You did the right thing. It's alright. Try to calm down ."Kaname told her.

Kaname picked Yuki up And carried her back to the headmasters residence . Yuki felt calm in the arms of Kaname. Just like when she was a little girl. As they left the spott she whispered to her self ,"Goodbye Zero."


End file.
